Prophecy
by nikki114
Summary: Winry lived a normal life. she went to highschool and had friends, until after her 16th birthday. magic powers, portals, and kingdoms?could she possible be a princess and ed and al her guards? yes the summary sucks but its my first story please R/R
1. Happy Birthday

* * *

Chapter 1 Happy birthday

Beep Beep Beep. "Ugh…" Was the sound that came from a blonde headed girl, as she slammed her hands on top of her alarm clock, she lazily threw her pillow over her head in hopes of get at least five more minutes of sleep. That was until a certain blonde boy nearly knocked down her door. "Happy Birthday Winry!!" The boy yelled at the top of his lungs. "Ed, don't you think you could say that with out screaming it?" she asked the hyper boy. "If I didn't yell it I wouldn't get my point across, and plus you should be up, we have to at least be inside the school in 20 minutes." Ed said eyeing the time on her clock.

"WHAT, 20 MINUTES!?" the young girl shrieked. "Get out, get out I have to get dressed." Winry shoved Edward out the door. From outside of the room Ed could hear Winry opening and closing her closet door.

"Hey is she up yet?" Ed's younger brother Al said, as he was holding Winry's gift.

"Yeah she is getting dressed", Ed replied.

In five minutes Winry was out of her room and down the stairs popping some bread into the toaster. "You guys want some toast?" She asked.

"Neh... I'm good." Ed responded.

"Yes one please." Al said.

After Winry's toast was done she popped in Al's toast.

"Ugh come on stupid toaster hurry up!!"

"Winry calm down we'll get to school on time." Ed tried to reassure the girl.

"How exactly are we going to get there in time?" Winry asked Ed.

Ed gave his younger brother a sly look, and his brother looked away as if he didn't want anything to do with what Ed had in mind. Ed lifted his car keys out of his pocket and showed one of his famous kiddy grins.

"Wait I thought your mom told you not to drive with friends in the car for at least 6 months." Winry pointed out. "Yeah I know." Ed said with his grin getting bigger.

"And for the first year, aren't you suppose to have an adult in the car with you?"

"Yeah I know." Ed said his grin still on his face.

"Ed, are planning on doing anything stupid?"

"Maybe…" Ed said as his grin turned into a laugh.

Winry folded her arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Winry, it's just you and besides she didn't say I couldn't have family in the car, and your considered family." Ed said practically begging the girl.

Winry looked at Al. "Hey don't look at me." He said back to her.

"Oh come on look ten minutes until first bell." Edward said to his best friend.

Winry looked at the clock. Ed was right.

She let out a big sigh. "_I know I'm going to regret this."_ She said to herself.

"Fine, but please be careful."

With a big grin Ed ran out the door and to his car. "Here's your toast Al." Winry said handing the brunette his breakfast.

"Thanks." Honk, honk was the sound that came from Ed's car.

"Let's go before Ed has a heart attack." Al laughed.

A/N: okay people I'm sorry that the first chapter is very short, but I'm going to make everything else a little bit longer. This is, after all, my first fan fiction so constructive criticism and I have chapters already written but I will gladly change any ideas if I need to.


	2. School

A/N: Okay will this is the second chapter, Duh. sorry kinda hyper. i would like to note that school starts back for me in 3 days so if i don't post like i should please forgive me. I will how ever try to get as many chapters typed as i can. cause now that i realize it my notebook version kinda stinks and I've been revising like ive done for the first two. So, once again, im new at this and ill try to post a fast as i can. ummm...hmmmm. i dont think i have anything else to say. just give me opinions and stuff. lol.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

"Aw…, Al you gave me a teddy bear and chocolate." Winry said in awe as she studied the gifts the teenage boy gave her. The three made it to school just in time for the bell and they were now currently at Winry's locker. "Guess it's my turn." Ed said as he reached into his pocket and handed her a box.

"Jewelry?"

"Yep, open it and take a look."

Winry did as she was told and opened the box. She couldn't help but gasp at the site in front of her eyes. It was a silver necklace with 'Winry' spelled out in cursive. It was well polished and looked like it was pricey.

"Wow that's impressive for you Ed." Al said teasing his older brother. Ed ignored his brother's comment and proceeded in giving her his gift. "Edward Elric how much did this cost?" Winry said looking guilty. Ed caught on to what she was getting at and started to reassure her. "It's okay Winry it didn't cost a lot only seventy-five dollars and- "Ed was cut off by Winry's protest.

"Seventy-five? Ed this is too much!"

"As I was saying before you cut me off" Ed said continuing with his early sentence. "Technically it's a gift from me and my mom. I wanted to get you the necklace and my mom agreed to pay half."

"Oh well –"

"Yeah so quit worrying." Ed grabbed Winry's necklace and walked behind her.  
He pushed her hair around to her front and started to lock the necklace into place. While Ed fiddled with the hook Winry could feel is warm fingers brushing against her skin and she felt her face grow warm. This caused her to blush more as she realized that she blushed because of his touch.

"Got it!" Ed walked around to the other side of Winry and studied his present.

"See now that looks nice." He said with a satisfied smirk. His mood became contagious and soon Winry and Al were smiling.

The three listened as they heard a static sound coming from above. "Dear students, I would like to make an announcement before the bells rings." The principal said over the intercom. The school seemed to tone down as if someone grabbed a remote and lowered the volume on a TV. The trio listened as the principal began talking again. "Any students without an ID badge at this moment please report to the front office so you can either call a parent to bring your badge or have your seven dollars ready so you can have a new one made. We will not tolerate anyone walking about the school without a badge, it is for your safety and we except you to wear it. Thank you and have a nice day." There was a click sound over the speakers and the volume of the students resumed back to where it was.

"Hey Al you wouldn't happen to one of my extra ID's on you would you?" Ed asked trying to seem innocent.

"Yeah, yeah" Al replied as he tossed Ed his badge. The blonde boy swiftly caught the badge and out it around his neck before a teacher walked by.

"Seriously, aren't you supposed to be the oldest?" Winry said teasing Ed.

The eldest Elric stuck out his tongue and the Rockbell did the same.

"Hey guys" Al said interrupting the teen's kiddy fight. "I got Language arts homework I need to hurry up and to, I'll catch you guys in 4th." Ed and Winry gave Al a wave and he was off to his class." I guess me and you should go to first period then." Ed said.

The two walked and talked until they passed a snack machine. "Hey Ed let me get a Butterfinger real quick." Winry ran to the machine and reached into her pocket to get her dollar. "Crap!" the girl yelled. "Where's my dollar?"

Winry searched through all her pockets she even had the nerve to check her bra.

"Damn it I really wanted a Butterfinger" she thought to herself.

"Hey are you having some trouble?"

The girl whirled herself around to face a pair of baby blue eyes.

"Uh, um…" where the only sounds she could make. Winry opened and closed her mouth, but no matter what her mind said the words that were forming in her brain just sounded stupid.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you okay?" he asked.

His words seem to smack winry out of her trance and she started to form words…well kind of. "Oh, yeah you just, Uh startled me." The boy smiled.

"Let me get it for you, Butterfinger right?" Winry nodded her head and the boy put a dollar into the machine and started punching in the code. Winry decided to take the time to study the boy's appearance. He, of course, had baby blue eyes. He also had light brown hair with bangs that swept over his eyes every once in a while, causing him to look slightly mysterious. He had a nice smile that was pure white and very contagious. Winry had to admit he was very cute, but he just moved here a month ago and she didn't know a thing about him except for the fact that his name was Jared and they had two classes together.

"Here you go Winry." Jared held the candy bar in front of Winry.

"No Jared you eat it."

"Take it. I don't like Butterfingers and besides it's your birthday right?"

Winry knew she couldn't win the argument and besides she really wanted that Butterfinger. The girl rolled her eyes and accepted the treat causing the boy to smile his contagious smile. "I'll see you in second period Win." Jared said as he ran off to first period. Winry on the other hand walked back to Ed's side with a smile.

"Oh please, he buys you a candy bar and you act like he's a Greek god." Ed said crossing his arms with a frown.

"Do I sense jealously my dear Edward?" Winry said in a teasing manner.

"No, I just think it's crazy, all he did was use a dollar and bought you a stupid candy bar. I could have done that."

"Then why didn't you?" She replied back eyeing him as if she dared him to say something. Seeing the dumbfounded expression on Ed's face made Winry smirk.

She turned on her heels with a flip of her hair and pounded down the hallway, like it was a catwalk, to her next class.

Ed, who was still standing in the hallway like a deer, asked himself. "If it would have made you look at me like that then…_I should have done it_."

A/N: I love that part where Winry flips her hair and walks off it reminds me of my goofy friend Ana when she's like OH BURN!! HAHA! Well please R&R im sure i could use the critism. constructive that is.


End file.
